Little Universe
by Noviembre de 1997
Summary: Porque cuando el Cielo se nubla, ni el Sol ni la Luna pueden brillar. Team 7. NO PAIRING.


**¡Yosh! ¿Cómo están, gente? Antes que nada, bienvenidos. **

**Gracias por dedicarle un minuto a este pequeño delirio producto del vodka barato.**

**Bien, supongo que toca la 'presentación'. Pueden decirme Gene, o llamarme por mi seudonimo, como prefieran. Soy, uhm, ¿nueva? en esto. No exactamente pero esa es una larga historia. **

**Bueno, a leer.**

**Disclamer: Todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto-san. La idea sólo es producto de los delirios ebrios de la autora.**

**NO PAIRING.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Titulo: **_Little Universe_

**Sipnosis: **_Porque cuando el Cielo se nubla, _

_ni el Sol ni la Luna pueden brillar._

**Advertencias: **_¿Incoherencia?, Lenguaje vulgar._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Porque Naruto era _el Sol_, _siempre cálido y brillante_, e iluminaba a todos con su luz, aunque no siempre era bien recibido. Escandaloso y un cabeza hueca, el bromista número uno. Siempre se enteraba de todo y brindaba una mano amiga a todos los que encontraba en el camino. _La luz en la oscuridad, la esperanza radiante_.

.

.

Y Sasuke era _la Luna_, _majestuosa y solitaria_, brillaba tenuemente y no dejaba que nadie se le acercara. Siempre con una cara oculta, sin dejarse desvelar del todo. Callado y frío, era el filo de la katana manchada de sangre. Leal y desconfiado, solía ver rápidamente las segundas intenciones en los demás y protegía a sus compañeros silenciosamente. _Un tenue fulgor melancólico, el blanco contaminado_.

.

.

Se completaban, sacando provecho de las debilidades de su compañero, complementaban sus movimientos con los propios.

.

.

Pero las cosas no siempre iban bien, porque cuando _el Sol_ brillaba, _la Luna_ quedaba opacada, y viceversa. Y entonces _el Cielo_ parecía no ser lo suficientemente grande como para poder cobijarlo a ambos.

.

.

Pero también había otros momentos. _Aquellos otros maravillosos momentos,_ en los que tanto _la Luna_ y _el Sol_, Sasuke y Naruto, se compenetran de un modo casi mágico.

.

.

Y crean un fenómeno increíble; _un eclipse_. Donde _el Sol_ no brillaba más que la _Luna_, ni _la Luna_ más que _el Sol_. Ambos brillaban juntos, y lo hacían más que nunca. Y era simplemente perfecto.

.

.

Ahí era donde ambos entendían que _el Cielo_, que _su Cielo_, era lo suficientemente amplio para los dos.

.

.

La última en la cuenta, la que solía pasar de ser percibida hasta que sus puños tronaban la Tierra, era Sakura, y Sakura era _el Cielo_. Ella era _su Cielo_.

.

.

Dependía de _la Luna_ y _el Sol_, tanto como sus dos astros, porque con los años había aprendido que _el Sol_ y _la Luna_ solo podían pertenecerle, de ella. _Amable y violenta_, con un carácter terriblemente voluble, parecía ser la única capaz de amoldarse completamente a sus compañeros.

.

.

Siempre con el gesto necesario, la mirada precisa y la sonrisa perfecta.

.

.

Porque Sakura era médico, _y no solamente curaba huesos rotos o músculos desgarrados_, también cocía los jirones de las almas rotas utilizando sus propios pedazos si era necesario.

.

.

Cuidaba de ellos tras las misiones, reconstruía tendones y limpiaba los cortes, y los entrenamientos, sanando arañazos y moratones de forma inconsciente.

.

.

Les daba el cariño que durante tantos años le habían negado a ambos. Y solía azotarlos contra diferentes superficies cuando la hacían enojar.

.

.

Ella era _el Cielo_, siempre constante, aunque a veces las nubes de tormenta la ocultara, tal vez no tan brillante como _el Sol_ o _la Luna_, tal vez no tan llamativa como sus dos astros, pero igual de indispensable.

.

.

Porque cuando _el Cielo_ se nublaba, _el Sol_ desaparecía entre las nubes y _la Luna_ se ocultaba para que nadie la viera.

.

.

Porque sin _el Cielo_, nadie podría apreciar el candor de sus dos astros.

.

.

Porque, siendo sinceros consigo mismos, sin Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke estaban bastante jodidos. Y ella estaba jodida sin ellos.

.

.

Juntos, formaban _un Universo_, un pequeño Universo, pero cuando faltaba uno de ellos, los dos restantes se convertían en _una catástrofe_ anti natural.

.

.

Y aquello era una verdad irrefutable.

_._

_._

_-Ne, Naruto-baka, Sasuke-kun, ustedes son mi Sol y mi Luna.-_

_._

_._

_-Y tú nuestro Cielo, Sakura-chan.-_

_._

_._

_-Hmp. Molestia.-_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Rewiers?, ¿Rasengan?, ¿Chidoris?<strong>

**No le busquen mucho sentido, simplemente amo a este trío.**

**Besos a todos~ **


End file.
